Bound by Glory
by Senpaiidude
Summary: Okay, so I have made a few mistakes. But that isn't going to stop me from piecing the girls basketball team back together. And, you know what else isn't going ot stop me? Sasuke Uchiha. SasuSaku R&R Story as bad as summary
1. Requiem for a dream Jk

_**Hi everyone! It's me! Back with an all new story! Woo! Anyway, the first chapter is really going to suck so hold on to your knickers. I haven't written in first person in soooo long it's going to take me a while to get used to it. And plus, I'm using a new writing style (look carefully) and yeah, that's all I gots to say. And yes, the pairing is unknown and I'm not telling. Okay fine, it's SasuSaku . Ya happy?! **_

Flash-back

The locker room doors swung open. All in flash the bright lights and the brightness of the wood and the stack of the bleachers came into view. The roar of the crowd rumbled around us and I breathed in the smell of my favorite sport. Basket ball. My name is Yuuhi Tsugashi, and I am the captain of the girl's Konoha High basket ball team. And today was the X Championship, against the Suna boys team.

I bit my lip and turned continued to walk out onto the court. The roar and sound was numbing but there was a single truth, this was my home. Where I belonged. And my team. OUR team. These girls were my sisters, and this was our game. I know I sound like some kind of mantra but it's really true. As corny as it may sound.

I tucked a ball under my arm we all huddled around our bench. Coach Kurenai gave us a quick talk and then sent the players in. "Tsugashi, I want to play all the girls on this game. You aren't starting. I want Haruno to take the ball down as point-guard."

I looked at the youngest girl on the team. Haruno Sakura. She wasn't very skilled, and I felt that this single freshman could destroy the game.

And that's exactly what happened. With each second she wasted her time, trying to shoot and not passing. She dribbled the ball wide so that the Suna team could steal and score. I grimaced at the girl's performance, but I knew that she had only played 7 seconds all season, and deserved some time in the light.

"Pass!" The girls screamed at her. Out stretching their hands so they could grab the ball if the young girl decided to follow their advice. But Haruno didn't listen. And when the clock went down, the game was over. We had lost.

"Haruno!" I barked. I couldn't help it, I was boiling angry. About to explode. She walked over, a guilty look on her face. I grabbed her shoulder and hissed in her face. "You just lost us the title. Let me tell you something. You ain't gonna get nowhere playing a sloppy one-girl game. Get off this court, you don't belong here."

She stared at me for a second. All the girls were glaring at her. This freshman thought she was all that. All that! They sneered in disgust as she walked in defeat the girls locker room. I watched after her, snarling.

Coach Kurenai patted my shoulder. "You don't need to worry. She'll learn from this. You'll see Yuuhi."

I shook my head. "That's one spoiled brat. Suna has one freshman on their varsity team. And he is nowhere near as much trouble. He's got a lot of talent."

"Oh, and what freshman is that?" Coach Kurenai asked.

I pointed over at the boy who was the only freshman on the Suna team. He was sitting on the bench, not as excited as his other team-mates were. In fact, he looked kind of angry. His black eyes were dark and cold. He had (what some of the older Suna boys called) chicken-butt hair and a set, muscular but skinny figure. Kinda cute. His name was Sasuke, and he was probably a basket-ball prodigy in the making.

I looked in the directing Sakura had gone. She would never be like him. She could never lead a team. Not a million years.

* * *

I slid my hands into my pockets, remembering that night, long ago, as I stared at the picture in the trophy case. It was a picture of our old team captain, Yuuhi Tsugashi. She was grinning ear to ear. I bit my lip softly. She was holding the X Championship trophy in her right arm.

Let me tell you the story of the Konoha High girl's basket ball team in the most respective way that I can. Now, Konoha High had never won anything big, it had been minor tournaments and a few traveling games here and there, but nothing huge. The X Championships was huge, and every year it was always

against the Suna girl's team and the Konoha boy's team. The X Championships was the game of games. And it still is. Whoever wins the boys division championship and whoever wins the girls meet up and play a game to see who is better. The title (especially if the girls win) is a high glory. The Lady Leaves could never dream of going there. Never in a zillion years.

Well, never in a zillion years, until a talented young freshman named Yuuhi Tsugashi came along. At first, no one took her seriously. A freshman had never made it onto the varsity team, but she was so good that some people believed that the Konoha girls could actually have a chance. In her sophomore year, she became captain, but the team lost in the semi-finals. The next year, they actually made it and won the freaking XC. Yuuhi was a sensation. One in a million. She loved the game so much, that she wanted to go back the next year, and that's when I joined in. Yuuhi was the first freshman, and people really thought I was something because I was the second freshman to make the V team. People thought I was the next Yuuhi, but I was never all that good. When we made the XC, yeah, it was exciting, but coach-Kurenai wanted to play everyone, including me. And I single-handedly destroyed any hope of winning.

Of course, I'm junior now and Yuuhi graduated a while back and probably went to some fantastic college somewhere far away. And after her leaving, the basket-ball program sortofjust fell apart. All because of me.I snorted and turned on my heel, away from the case and back down the hall. I was nothing like her. And today was supposed to be historic. After leaving a year of basketball out, we were finally holding try-outs, but no one could get Yuuhi out of their minds."Good riddance." I whispered under my breath.

"Wallowing in your own past failures again?" A voice said from next to me.

I changed my solemn expression to a grin and looked up at who was talking. It was Tenten. "No." I lied. Though I have to admit, I regretted my self-ness in that game so bad, that I could probably kill someone..mainly myself over it.

"Okay then…" She said, taking the bait. "Then whassa matter?"

I grinned harder, it started to hurt my face. "I guess I'm a little worried about try-outs. That's all."

She and I were barreling down the long hall, people had to press against their lockers to keep from being plowed over. The lighting was rather dark, so it made sense for me to not look where I was going.

"Sakura." Tenten said, pulling her books tighter to her chest and stopping. "Number 1, the tryouts are next period. It's a little late to be 'worried'. Number 2, You're a shoo-in for the team. Okay, so we all make mistakes but honestly, you don't play like that anymore. I have a feeling you're going to be our new team-captain…" She sang at my face.

I wrinkled my nose. "I doubt it…I don't think anything is going to change. And besides, is basketball supposed to even have frickin captain? I thought that was foot-ball thing and..."

Tenten glared at me.

"Nevermind."

"I take that back. You wouldn't be good." Tenten remarked, frowning. " Every word that comes out of your mouth has to do with bouncing a ball or trying out for different positions. Is basketball all you ever talk about?"

I frowned. She had a point. Ever since I had played that disgrace of a game, I had devoted my whole life to the sport. I had barely any friend and had worked my tail off. Look at what I was wearing now. Black, red and white basket ball shorts, baggy-style. (XD) Tennis-shoes, a grey sweatshirt with my pink hair back in a pony-tail and a skinny head band around my head. I looked ready to jump on the court and start doing drills.

But, that being said, I was a stubborn idiot, so I set my jaw, determined to prove Tenten wrong. "Not everything I say is sporty…" I whined. "Look.."I searched around for something to say that didn't include my favorite sport. "Um…" I was growing desperate. There! I spotted something out of the ordinary. I could use that…."Look, there's really cute guy walking through the hall coming towards us."

Wait. There's a really cute guy walking through the hall coming towards us? I did a double take and what I said was indeed correct.

Tenten grinned at me and bowed karate-style. "Ooohhhh you are so wise grass hopper."

I laughed and looked back at the guy. He had black hair that was spikey in the back and black, coal eyes. But for some reason, he didn't seem as pleasant as he looked. The temperature dropped about 15 degrees as soon as he turned the corner and something in his stare said 'Come near me and I'll bite your head off.'

"Who IS that guy?" I whispered. Tenten shrugged. But then she giggled.

"Look." She said, she pointed and there was a basket ball under his arm. "I was right. Everything you say IS connected to basketball. In one way or another."

"Well if you think of it that way." I pouted. Forgetting all about the actually person and thinking more about what my friend was accusing me of.

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked.

I crossed over to the nearest trash-can. "Okay, here's an example. Let's say, I said, 'Oh, look how someone dumped their milkshake inside this trashcan.' That has nothing to do with basket ball right? But then, you'd remember back to that time when Kaede brought a milkshake to practice and someone threw up in it and she ran out to this exact trashcan and dumped it. Then the statement, 'Oh, look how someone dumped their milkshake inside this trashcan.' Would have something to do with basket ball."

"I'm not THAT smart Sakura." Tenten whined. "I'm honestly not thinking like that."

"Well YOU must not be thinking because you're in my way." Someone directed at me.

I looked up to see that same boy glaring down at me. He was a good 4 inches taller. My open mouth snapped shut and I just glared.

"Move."He demanded.

Coach Tsunade (our newest coach ever since Coach Kurenai left after I lost the XC) has always told us one thing. 'When you're looking a center (the position usually played by the tallest person in the team) in the eye, don't back down.' Even if they mow you over you don't budge because your job is to get that ball in that basket, no matter what happens to yourself in the process.'

I know that saying is a little rough around the edges and actually, not true but one thing was. This boy was the person I was staring down, and my job was showing this kid that this is my turf (since he obviously didn't go here) and he had no right to tell me I should move out of his way.

I stood there, jaw set, ready for anything, but I wasn't ready for him to pick me up by the collar and basically chuck me across the hall. Which is what he did.

I landed painfully, on my back with my legs up and against a locker and my neck wrenched to one side. The boy just kept walking; didn't even look back.

Tenten raced to help me up. "Are you okay?!" She asked.

"Yeah," I said, even though I could barely breathe. "Just a little winded that's all."

"You don't look okay. He had no right to do that." She was unsuccessful at helping me stand so I just lay there on the ground, humiliated.

"Dude!" One boy ran up with a shocked look on his face. "Serves you right! Do you know who that was that you just tangled with?!"

I shook my head. (which all my blood was running into by the way and making it pound)

The boy looked around frantically so shocked he could barely speak. "D-Dude! That was Sasuke Uchiha! The leading player on the Suna team! He joined varsity when he was a freshman! He helped win the XC!"

"And didn't blow the whole thing." Remarked one kid quietly.

I glared at them from my upside down position on the floor.

"He's the all-star! The best player in the world I swear!" The kid seemed to be hyperventilating. "I can't believe you took him on. That was the stupidest thing a person could do!" He was screaming and wheezing and gasping for breath and being choked by his shirt collar at the same time. Almost as fast as her arrived, he disappeared into the depleting crowd of students.

"Sasuke Uchiha." I repeated once I had come to a standing position. "What a jerk."

"I'll say so." Tenten grumbled. "Didn't even apologize."

"He did that on purpose Tenten. Whatever you do on purpose you don't have to apologize for until someone makes you." I pointed out.

She nodded. "I mean, what's the all-star player of the Suna team doing at Konoha High?"

Suddenly, that random kid came out of nowhere again. "He's here to apply to be the assistant coach because his dream college requires him to do so at a different high-school than his own and what better school than the one that'sfinally startingafter skipping a season and is destined to fall apart." He screeched and then disappeared again.

Tenten and I looked after him in horror. "Who the heck IS that?" I finally said.

"I have no idea. But anyway, is that true?"

Another amazing appearance from the boy. "Yes!" He screamed. Just as I was about to ask him what his name was he turned to me and yelled. "My names Carl! Bye!" And then he was off.

"That. Was. Kinda. Creepy." I stuttered.

Tenten nodded. "But, I hope it's not. If THAT kid was the assistant coach, I think he'd train us to fall on our butts."

"Worse than that." I said. Making a fist. "No one could stop me from killing him the moment I see him. I swear..."

Tenten sighed. "I hope Carl's not right."

Suddenly, that same chocking, wheezing, screaming kid appeared again. "I ham right!" He shouted. "Ooooohh I said ham! I want some ham!!!" He then was gone.

Tenten and I both shivered after watching him go and sprinted off to class. But one thing was racing through my mind...if that kid is helping coach us...we're all going to die.

_**I feel like eating some ham now. Okay, since I want to go get something to eat, I'm going to end this chapter hear and …**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! I DON'T CARE IF YOU LIKE IT OR HATE IT OR IF YOU ARE IN-BETWEEN I JUST WANT YOU TO REVIEW!!!! Thankyou. **_


	2. Come on Lady Leaves lets play some ball!

_**I have 45 hits. **_

_**2 faves. **_

_**2 alerts**_

_**2 reviews. **_

_**. I consider that really good for the first chapter. Keep on doing what you do. Anyway, I know that chapter was a little rough but I'm getting there so be patient. **_

"What's wrong Sakura?" Coach Tsunade asked as soon I had entered her office, books in hand. I glared at her.

"Are you okay?" The coach asked me. I just glared.

"Is it true?" I growled in the most harmless way I could, but growling and harmlessness don't really fall in the same category.

"Is what true?" She asked, her brown eyes wide. She was wearing the Konoha coach's outfit, a green jacket and dark blue pants. Of course she was wearing heels and her long blonde hair was in two pony-tails. 

I tried my best to calm down. Only about 20 minutes ago, some guy had thrown me into a locker, you couldn't blame me for being at least a little angry. "I-Is that Suna team boy going to be the new head-coach?" I shouldn't have to ask that question. BECAUSE HE SHOULDN'T EVEN BE IN THIS HIGHSCHOOL LET ALONE ON THE COURT!

Tsunade's eyes brightened up for a second and the narrowed them. "Sakura, I understand how you feel, he is in fact the star player on the sand's team. They depend on him for just about every game. Even Yuuhi saw something strange in that kid. He's got talent, and when a kid that talented and has enough nerve to apply to assist the coach in coaching, you can't say no."

I felt likeCarl, struggling for mean and strong words to say to her. "Y-You can't just have the enemy come and coach us! And not just the enemy! Enemy number 1! You can't have the enemy's best player even near this school. If he helps coach he-he'll probably steal our plays or something and feed them off to his little team!" My blood was by now boiling. My fingernails digging into the cover of the book in my hand. I was out-raged; my face probably looked 10 shades darker than my hair. 

Tsunade listened to me carefully. She always listens, to whatever a player has to say, but right after I finished, she sighed. One of those, you-are-so-foolish-and-shouldn't-be-freaking-out-now-I-have-to-explain-for-you sighs. She looked up at me, her face set in stone 

"Haruno, whether you like it or not Sasuke was the first freshman on the Suna team and he became team captain that same year for the XC and they won it…"

I knew that Sasuke had joined the same year I had, he hadn't won it, I, me, Sakura Haruno had single-handedly lost it. I guess he could thank me later for his little win." 

"He's probably got more talent in one finger then his whole team put together. He came to me this morning and asked if he could play the role of assistant. But you know what? I ain't stupid Sakura, I made sure he swore he wasn't going to feed off any secret plays or we wouldn't bother telling him them or kick him right off the team. He ain't gonna try nothing when his future is on the line and he knows that getting caught would be a strong possibility. Now, you just go on back to class now and I'll see you at try-outs in 15,"

I scowled at her and turned on my heel, starting to walk out.

"Oh and Sakura?" Tsunade asked. 

I turned half-way and glared at her. "Yeah?" 

"That thing I say about staring the opposing team's center, and not moving out of their way, isn't true. You do that and you're going to get mowed down, just like Sasuke did to you in the hall. Take that from Tsunade's Words of Wisdom, put it in your pocket and save it for later." 

I couldn't help but smile at that one. "Alright." I said and trotted out of her office. 

I started down the girls locker room, it was virtually empty, except for a few girls who I knew were trying out. Like, Ino and Hinata. 

"H-Hi Sakura-chan. W-what was that all a-about?" Hinata asked, setting down her duffel bag with her change of clothes in it. 

I scowled. "Nothing." 

Ino grinned at me. Her eye bright. "I can't wait to start playing this year! Last year was totally boring, now we get to rule the court once more!" She pumped her fist in the air. 

"Don't hold your breath." I muttered. 

Hinata blinked and picked up her basketball. "I-It's okay, y-you'll make it. I-I k-know you will." 

Hinata was shy, but with how desperate the Lady Leaves were getting, I knew that she would make the team. I had never seen her play basket-ball and this was her first year. Though she supposedly played in middle-school. 

Both Ino and Hinata had changed into their basket-ball stuff. A tee or sweatshirt and the baggy-style pants (XD) and some tennis-shoes. Ino had her long hair back in a high ponytail and Hinata was wearing a sweat-band to push her hair back. I still had my long hair in a lower pony-tail and the skinny head-band to keep any stray hair from falling forward. Tenten (though she wasn't in the locker room at the moment) was currently had her hair up in those panda buns with a sweat-band like Hinata's back on her hair. She was wearing pretty much the same thing as all the girls would be wearing. 

"See you guys at try-outs." I said waving them good-bye. Hinata and Ino giggled and headed off to the court.

The moment I stepped out of the locker-room someone approached me. 

"Hey Sakura." They said. 

I turned abruptly, because they were leaning against the side of the door. My startled expression turned into a pleasant one and I smiled and waved. 

"Hey Itachi." I said with a grin. The black-haired boy smiled back at me. He stood straight and slid-sighed. 

"You psyched?" He asked.

It took me a moment to figure out he was talking about try-outs in 10 minutes. I frowned and nodded slowly. 

"What's wrong? You're expected to be the Lady Leaves MVP. A little pressure but, still…."

I shook my head. "It's not that. It's Sasuke. He the new guy who's totally going to rip us to shreds. Well..not if I get to him first." I growled. I thought I was over this, but apparently not. I quickly explained why he was applying and how he threw me into a locker. 

Itachi looked puzzled for a second and then nodded. 

"Coach thinks he'd be good for the team." I snorted. 

Itachi leaned back against the door and looked up. I couldn't see what emotion played across his face but he started laughing. Laughing!

"What's so funny?" I asked acidly. 

He just kept laughing and wiped his eyes. "I-It's just. I can't believe he actually had the n-nerve to show his face here. That little squirt!" He laughed. 

It sounded like he knew him from somewhere before any of this. I shook my head in confusion. 

Itachi un-folded his arms. "I-I'm sorry." He said, gasping for breath. He slung his arm over my shoulder. "S-Sakura-whewwwww" He breathed out and closed his eyes, trying to calm down. "It's just, Sasuke is my little brother."

"He's your what?" I asked. My blood started to boil again.

Itachi grinned and pulled me closer. "My little brother" he replied. We started walking down the hall together. "Our parents got divorced a long time ago and he moved with my mom to Suna and I stayed here with my dad. We hate each other, really. And he swore that he would also kick my butt at everything. Until Konoha started beating Suna at basket ball. Then he got even angrier at me and swore up and down that he never wanted to see my face or the Konoha school colors ever again. It's just funny that he'd be showing up here for a job." Itachi started laughing again. 

I smiled too and started giggling. "That's kinda ironic." 

"He hates the boy's team because we always used to beat them before the XC and then we'd play their girls team. But honestly, Sakura." He turned towards me."I don't know who he hates more, us," He pointed at the school sweat-shirt he was wearing. "Or you guys." He pointed at my Lady Leaves sweat-shirt. 

"Why would he hate us?" I asked. 

Itachi sighed. "You know the girl's team has always challenged Suna at the XC and when Yuuhi won it for them, Sasuke was furious."

"But that's when he was in 8th grade." I frowned. We were standing in the middle of the hall, and I only had a couple until the time began for me to get to the court. 

"Just go to show how devoted he is to the team." Itachi poked me playfully in the forehead and grinned. "Keep an eye out Sakura. I wouldn't trust that boy in a million years." He pushed me in the direction of the locker room. 

"Okay, " I replied. 

"Oh," A playful smirk played out on his face. "When your little try-outs are over, move aside. The men have to take the court." 

I stuck my tongue out at him and turned, opening the door. If this wasn't interesting then I don't know what would be.

* * *

"Okay!" Tsunade yelled. "Listen up!" 

The 5 girls who were lined up turned towards the blonde coach. Of course I was more pre-occupied with a fixated glare at Sasuke himself. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and some shorts, and tennis shoes. His face was cold and his stare hard. He wasn't even looking at us. He was staring into space. 

Tsunade was busy pacing in front of us. I nudged Hinata, she looked like she was going to barf. 

"Today is the try-outs for the Lady Leaves. A team that up until recently has been the most respected at the high school."

I coughed and shrunk back into the line. 

"Last year the team completely shut down and fell apart. And no one got to play at all. Now, we're trying to start again. Of course in order to do that, we need players. And I think you pretty much get the point."

Everyone nodded. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other.

"But, since there has been a recent lack of interest in the girl's basket-ball, team, things will be a bit different. Only five girls have shown up. And since you need at bare minimum, 5 girls to make a team, we can't really reject anyone or else we couldn't play in any tournaments. So, we're going to skip the try-out crap and make today our first official practice. Welcome to the Lady Leaves everyone." Tsunade grinned. 

All the girls grinned and Hinata blushed. (Typical her right?)

"We have here…" The blonde woman looked down at her clip-board and pointed to each player, announcing their name. "Kin no-name, 6,1'' Tenten no-name 5, 9'', Ino Yamanaka 5,7'', Hinata Hyuuga 5,2'' and Sakura Haruno, 5,5''. That is our team. Congrats everyone. Now…let's start."

Well that was a relief. No worrying about a list being posted or unfair judgment. I let out a sigh and waited for orders.

Tsunade told us what we were going to do and introduced Sasuke. He didn't even talk, all he said was 'hn.' Most of the time. 

"Okay, we're going to to start off with a little drill called a suicide." 

Everyone, (including me) shifted uncomfortably. Suicides are where you start on the base line, then run to a line on the court and then you turn around and run back to the base line and then turn and run back to another, farther, line on the court then turn around and run back to the baseline, then turn around and run to a farther line and it keeps on going until you hit the other baseline, then you turn around and do it all again for how many times the coach wants you to. There's a reason they're called suicides. 

"Line up on the base-line!" Tsunade barked. 

I started towards a spot under one of the baskets, followed by everyone else. 

Tenten giggled in my ear. "Sasuke is really scary isn't he?" 

"Yes." I snapped. "His great-great-great-great grandfather was probably the cause of the ice age." My voice came out in a whisper. 

Tsunade leaned over to her asst. coach. "I'm going to go see if we can find any equipment for some training. You blow the whistle when you ready. 

I snorted and whispered over to Tenten. "Good luck blowing that thing, I didn't know Sasuke could breathe I thought he was made of stone." 

Tenten giggled harder. 

He blew the whistle. Ino had the fastest reactions and started, followed by Tenten and Kin then Hinata and I.

The pound of feet on the wood was what kept me going. But about halfway down the court I felt something slide under my feet and what happened next was a blur, but I do remember flipping and twisting around and before I knew it, I was staring at the ceiling, completely winded. 

The next thing I saw was his face. Dark and pale and with his hair framing it. I scowled up at him. 

"You should have better balance then that." He said with a smirk. 

"Ouch. Sakura, are you alright?" Tenten said, running up, her face joined the upward picture. Both of them were standing over me. 

"Yeah, she's fine." Sasuke said. "Back to your drills!" He barked. Wow. Tsunade was already rubbing off on him. 

The pound of people running started up again after a momentary pause.

"Get up." He commanded. 

I tried but I must have hit my head. He rolled his eyes and growled. "Wimp." He muttered as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me up, his nails were digging into the skin on my arm, I winced but kept my cool. He leaned down next to my ear. "Number 1" he hissed. "I think someone much other than my great-great-great-great grandfather started the ice age. Number 2, I can indeed breathe," Just to prove his point he let out a long slow breath that tickled my neck and made me shiver. "And Number 3. You don't belong here. So back out before you hurt yourself." He let go of my wrist and I fell back down on the floor. 

"Ouch." I whispered, rubbing my wrist. I was stunned that he had heard my whispered conversation with Tenten and I was also appalled at the third thing that he had said. Only one other person has told me to get off the court before, and I would have proved them wrong if we had had basket-ball the next year. I made a fist with my hand and clenched my teeth. 

In a flash I was standing and facing him head on. My jaw was square and my eyes narrowed. Sasuke just stared right back at me, his eyes angry but cool and collected. 

"Okay _coach._" I scowled at the word. "Number 1, Wipe that oh-look-at-me-I-am-so-much-stronger-than-everyone-else look off your face. Number 2. If you don't, I'll wipe it off for you and you'll be known for the rest of you days as the-boy-with-chicken-butt-hair. And Number 3, This is my life. I don't care if I have no talent, but if you don't believe I am ready to give EVERYTHING to this sport, then I'm just going to have to show you, when the XC comes along, by kicking the Suna boy's team sorry butts right into the next season. And that should be relatively easy because this team was planning on doing that anyway." I made a low growl in my throat and turned briskly on my heel.

All the girls had heard that little conversation and were staring at me with awe. I turned back to face Sasuke since I was a good 10 feet away. He looked like he was going to start gnawing on someone's head. Smugly, I shouted to the girls behind me while still facing him, "C'mon Lady Leaves let's play some ball!"

The whole rest of the practice, Sasuke was over sulking and occasionally being mean to me when he could. I really hate him. He didn't think we could do squat. Not without our precious past-captain Yuuhi. I scowled the whole time, all until practice was over. 

Tsunade grinned at us. "Good job girls. Now, positions will be posted on Monday. Good-bye." 

I turned, and grabbed my stuff, changing in the girls locker room. And without further ado left the school, but not before a certain asst. coach caught me by the arm. 

"Don't EVER do that again. Or something very bad is going to happen to you." He growled in my ear, before stalking off to his car. 

I snorted at him, repeating what he said in a high-sarcastic voice. As I made the walk to my car, I couldn't help but admit to myself, that no matter if we lost every single game, this season was stacking up to be az veeeeeeeerrrrrrryyyy interesting one. And Sasuke was all to blame. 

_**Review! Reeeeeeevvvvvvviiiiiieeeeeesssss pleaz. I want to hear your thoughts on this. I was trying to think of a way to end the chapter, but I couldn't think of anything to good. So that's it for this chap. I'll update soon. **_


End file.
